<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My head canon collections by Ilikeminecraftgaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633292">My head canon collections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeminecraftgaming/pseuds/Ilikeminecraftgaming'>Ilikeminecraftgaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeminecraftgaming/pseuds/Ilikeminecraftgaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at canon and oc backstories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dusty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name:Dusty<br/>
Parents:Unknown<br/>
Siblings:Unknown<br/>
Mentors:Blade and Skipper<br/>
Jobs:Racing and firefighter,crop duster(Formally)<br/>
Crush:Ishani<br/>
Enemy/Rival:Ripslinger<br/>
Father figure:Skipper<br/>
Airplane type:Air Tractor(I forgot witch specific type)<br/>
Age:26<br/>
Birthday:August 6th<br/>
Illness:One:Severety:Mostly non noticeable<br/>
Backstory:Dusty was born weak and sickly,the runt of the litter,his mother rejected him because of this,leaving him in a field near Propwash Junction.Luckily Dottie and Chug happened to be out playing hide-and-seek when they ran into him,mewing for milk,or some sort of food.He was covered in some sort of dust,earning him the name Dusty.Dottie and Chug were his main 'Siblings 'Always looking out for and protecting him.The rest of Propwash took him in as well.At about the age of 15 Dusty became interested in racing.now a days the illness barely effects him,there's still traces of it,especially when he gets normal colds,when it shows it could be deadly,especially when racing or flying at high speeds,as he struggles to get the right amount of air in,so he often doesn't go flying when he's sick.</p><p> </p><p>Personality:He is often stubborn,curious,and defiantly isn't afraid to try something new.<br/>
Favorite color:Blue<br/>
Favorite sport:Air racing!(Obviously)<br/>
Favorite things to do in down times:Train with Skipper,take solo flights around propwash,cloud watching,watching sports.(NASCAR is probably his second favorite sport!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. Blade Ranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Original Name:Ethan Liam Ranger<br/>
Current Name:Blade Ranger(yes,he did change his legal name)<br/>
Age:69<br/>
Breed:AW109<br/>
Original Paint Job:Midnight black<br/>
Acting Name:Blazein'Blade Ranger(Just Blade to his co-workers)<br/>
Acting paint job:White and blue with a black muzzle<br/>
Current Paint job:Black,Red,and white.<br/>
Former Career:Acting<br/>
Current Career:Firefighting<br/>
Father:Michael Ranger<br/>
Mother:Maria Ranger<br/>
Friends:Nick Lopez(Deceased),Maru,Windlifter,Cabbie McHale,Mayday<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
Born originally in San Francisco,California,Blade was a only child,and was closest to his father,his mother was drunk and often not around,so he and his father had a tight bond,until his father died in a accident from a  air collision when he was just 16,he did not witness it.His father had supported his acting career fully,while his mother did not,but Blade decided to pursue acting for his father's sake.CHoPs was his first big acting job,he was nervous and excited about taking lead role in such a big show.He and Nick did not hit  it off instantly,as they had such different personalities and experiences when it came to acting,but eventually as they started to get to know each other,they became friends,then best friends,then inseparable.
Nick's death was tragic as well as unexpected,And put Blade in shock and guilt as he was the first one on the scene and could not do anything for his best friend but sit there with him and comfort him until he fell unconscious and eventually stopped breathing,meeting a unfortunate end.Blade eventually became a firefighter,Trained and certified by Mayday,who he stayed in touch with to this day.
He was  transferred up to Piston Peak,and unbeknownst to him at he time as he was only expecting to be there for at the least a few seasons because he got turned down by every single fire station he could think of joining,becoming his home.He eventually warmed up to Maru,the mechanic on the base,Surprisingly Cabbie,and again,Surprisingly Windlifter,who had joined a season before him.Blade worked hard,climbing up the ranks and eventually becoming one of the best in the team,The Chief put him second in command soon enough,after there old second retired do to injuries.Time flew by,and Blade found eventually found himself in Air Boss position,after the old chief died from a mid air collision with a boulder.He had picked Wind as his second in command,mainly because of his ability to precisely predict storms,time and time again,Blade and the others were dumbfounded by that,Blade suspected it had something to do with his native American heritage,but the team was grateful to have it no matter were it came from.
Blade eventually(yes,I know I've been saying eventually a lot,I guess it's a word I use often XD)found himself training Dusty,he wasn't very found of him,seeing another cocky trainee.Dusty ignored his orders time and time again,and Blade was getting really fed up with him at that point,and his anger was pushed over the edge when Dusty almost got himself killed in White Wall rapids,and took it out on Dusty,and the plane,in a fit of anger and frustration,screamed the real reason why he was ignoring his orders.Blade then saw a bit of himself in the crop duster turned racer,just wanting to help and fill in the gap of having something you loved forcefully ripped away from you.After Dusty got trained and certified,Dusty eventually formed a small friendship with Blade,knowing there was something beneath the helicopter's ice block.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright!How was that?did I do ok?I'm sorry for not posting on so long,state fright and writer's block got me XD,but I'll try and post regularly now though.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How'd you guys think I did?Yesterday I planned this out in my head and decided to wright it(more like type it)<br/>down.Next time I'm going over a certain favorite red and white helicopter of mine.I'm pretty sure most of you guys know who it is XD,if you have any suggestions for his backstory,let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>